The present invention relates generally to diagnostic imaging and, more particularly, to a method of constructing and otherwise fabricating a direct conversion CT detector capable of providing photon count and/or energy data.
Typically, in radiographic imaging systems, an x-ray source emits x-rays toward a subject or object, such as a patient or a piece of luggage. Hereinafter, the terms “subject” and “object” may be interchangeably used to describe anything capable of being imaged. The beam, after being attenuated by the subject, impinges upon an array of radiation detectors. The intensity of the attenuated beam radiation received at the detector array is typically dependent upon the attenuation of the x-rays. Each detector element of the detector array produces a separate electrical signal indicative of the attenuated beam received by each detector element. The electrical signals are transmitted to a data processing system for analysis which ultimately produces an image.
In some computed tomography (CT) imaging systems, the x-ray source and the detector array are rotated about a gantry within an imaging plane and around the subject. X-ray sources typically include x-ray tubes, which emit the x-rays as a beam at a focal point. X-ray detectors typically include a collimator for collimating x-ray beams received at the detector, a scintillator for converting x-rays to light energy adjacent the collimator, and a photodiode for receiving the light energy from an adjacent scintillator and producing electrical signals therefrom. Typically, each scintillator of a scintillator array converts x-rays to light energy. Each photodiode detects the light energy and generates a corresponding electrical signal. The outputs of the photodiodes are then transmitted to the data processing system for image reconstruction.
Conventional CT imaging systems utilize detectors that convert radiographic energy into current signals that are integrated over a time period, then measured and ultimately digitized. A drawback of such detectors is their inability to provide data or feedback as to the number and/or energy of photons detected. That is, conventional CT detectors have a scintillator component and photodiode component wherein the scintillator component illuminates upon reception of radiographic energy and the photodiode detects illumination of the scintillator component and provides an electrical signal as a function of the intensity of illumination. While it is generally recognized that CT imaging would not be a viable diagnostic imaging tool without the advancements achieved with conventional CT detector design, a drawback of these detectors is their inability to provide energy discriminatory data or otherwise count the number and/or measure the energy of photons actually received by a given detector element or pixel. Accordingly, recent detector developments have included the design of an energy discriminating, direct conversion detector that can provide photon counting and/or energy discriminating feedback. In this regard, the detector can be caused to operate in an x-ray counting mode, an energy measurement mode of each x-ray event, or both.
These energy discriminating, direct conversion detectors are capable of not only x-ray counting, but also providing a measurement of the energy level of each x-ray detected. While a number of materials may be used in the construction of a direct conversion energy discriminating detector, semiconductors have been shown to be one preferred material. A drawback of direct conversion semiconductor detectors, however, is that these types of detectors cannot count at the very high x-ray photon flux rates typically encountered with conventional CT systems. The very high x-ray photon flux rate ultimately leads to detector saturation. That is, these detectors typically saturate at relatively low x-ray flux levels. This saturation can occur at detector locations wherein small subject thickness is interposed between the detector and the radiographic energy source or x-ray tube. It has been shown that these saturated regions correspond to paths of low subject thickness near or outside the width of the subject projected onto the detector fan-arc. In many instances, the subject is more or less circular or elliptical in the effect on attenuation of the x-ray flux and subsequent incident intensity to the detector. In this case, the saturated regions represent two disjointed regions at extremes of the fan-arc. In other less typical, but not rare instances, saturation occurs at other locations and in more than two disjointed regions of the detector. In the case of an elliptical subject, the saturation at the edges of the fan-arc is reduced by the imposition of a bowtie filter between the subject and the x-ray source. Typically, the filter is constructed to match the shape of the subject in such a way as to equalize total attenuation, filter and subject, across the fan-arc. The flux incident to the detector is then relatively uniform across the fan-arc and does not result in saturation. What can be problematic, however, is that the bowtie filter may not be optimum given that a subject population is significantly less than uniform and not exactly elliptical in shape. In such cases, it is possible for one or more disjointed regions of saturation to occur or conversely to over-filter the x-ray flux and create regions of very low flux. Low x-ray flux in the projection will ultimately contribute to noise in the reconstructed image of the subject.
A number of imaging techniques have been developed to address saturation of any part of the detector. These techniques include maintenance of low x-ray flux across the width of a detector array, for example, by using low tube current or current that is modulated per view. However, this solution leads to increased scanned time. That is, there is a penalty that the acquisition time for the image is increased in proportion to the nominal flux needed to acquire a certain number of x-rays that meet image quality requirements. Other solutions include the implementation of an over-range algorithm that is used to generate replacement data for the saturated data. However, these algorithms may imperfectly replace the saturated data as well as contribute to the complexity of the CT system.
It would therefore be desirable to design a direct conversion, energy discriminating CT detector that does not saturate at the x-ray photon flux rates typically found in conventional CT systems.